Batte of the Accents
by hulachowdown
Summary: Felicity Le Fievre is new to the Enterprise. When she is forced into an tough situation, how will she react? Will she play the damsel in distress card or will she take up the challange? Either way, there are good and bad things that could happen. OC/C
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone, this is just a little story that I thought of as I was watching Star Trek for the tenth time. It kind of is logical to say that Chekov needs to have a little love in his life and I am pretty sure that he can't be the only wiz-kid out there. That is where my oc comes in. **

**Anyways, I let you read my story before I ruin it and tell you everything that will happen and everything.**

***I do not own Star Trek or any of it's characters. I am not making money off of this, I am just writing this for the heck of it.***

* * *

Prologue

Fear ran threw her as thick as honey. She knew she was in for it now. Really, she hadn't done anything to earn this, but she didn't need to. She was always in for it in a few people's books. Just her being herself was enough to set some people off. It really wasn't fair, just because she just happened to be a genius, that seemed to make it ok for some people to physically and emotional beat her. Guys normally hit her and girls often made the world hate her, or at least feel that way. Of course, not everyone hated her, just most people. SHe had always been told that they were just all jealous of her but that didn't make it any better.

As the first blow connected with her shoulder and let out a muffled cry of pain. 'So much for being a gentleman,' she thought wincing from the next blow. These ensigns were surely not comporting themselves like gentlemen. A gentleman would never hit a lady, or even stand there and watch her get beat up.

The blows came like clockwork, every thirteen point six seconds a blow would hit a different part of her forcing her to wince noticeably. She heard the chuckles coming from the cowards that just came to watch. She wished that she was stronger or a better fighter, then at least she might be able to fight back to a certain degree.

When a blow hit the left side of her rib cage, she felt bone braking and she let herself go limp and slide to the floor. The laughter and the insults grow louder and some of the guys even dared to whisper very inappropriate things in her ears. Apparently they all wanted to do the same general thing, force themselves on her. She shuddered at the thought and groaned in pain.

She felt one of the older ensigns, Charlie Davidson his name, grab her arm and start to pull her towards her. She started to shiver and fought back rather feebly. This only earned a few chuckles and tisk-tisks.

Suddenly a low, commanding voice rang threw the hall. "Ensigns, step away from the girl," it commanded.

She heard the boys reluctantly stand up to hurry away from her, the more cowardly ones just running away and the braver ones standing there defiantly.

In her pain, she could hardly see who it was that had saved her but she thought that she had heard that voice before. She knew he was someone important because she had heard him over the intercom. She felt terrible that she couldn't realised who it was right this instant.

"Ensign Davidson, Ensign Smith, care to explain what is going on?" the voice asked again.

He sounded closer now, that was good. She felt slightly safer but the pain in her side was starting to become more and more prominent.

"Well?"The voice asked after it receiving no answer.

There was still no answer from the boys. Didn't they conclude that it would be better if they just told the truth instead of staying silent or lying? They knew that fo once they would actuay hve to pay for wha they did. It wasn't as if Felcity could just not tell on them, now that they were caught, she would have to tell the truth about everything that they had ddone to her this time... and in the past. She shuddered at what people would think once they knew what they had managed to force her to do without her letting a soul know. Of course teling anyone had not been an option, they often told her that if she chose to tell that they would kill her befoe they did too much damage to their image.

"So you are both choosing silence over the truth. Well then I will have to inform the captain of your actions and he will decided what punishment you will receive for participating in this.... unethical and crude beating of an innocent girl. I hope you are both truly ashamed of your actions. Ensigns dismissed," the voice said with a hint of disgust and anger hidden behind a cool and calm exterior.

Suddenly she felt as if she had an idea of who had saved her. She attempted to clear her vision but to no avail. Her eyes grew more and more unfocused as she heard footsteps approaching her. Her eyes grew tired and longed to fall shut. She fought hard to keep them open fearing that if she closed them, that they would never open again.

"Ensign Le Fievre, stay with me. I am Commander Spock, the first officer of this ship. Those boys are gone now, you are safe," he said in the same calm and cool voice he had used with the boys but there were hints of worry and comfort strung in there. "I am going to take you to the Sickbay for medical attention."

Fighting off the darkness that wanted to overcome her was proving to be harder then she had thought it would be. A muttered, informal "Zank-you" was all that got out before she lost the battle and was over taken by darkness.

She heard a soft say in her semi-conscious state and felt hands pick up her small frame and start to carry her off towards Sickbay.

* * *

**That wasn't near as bad as I was sure it would be. :) **

**On top of that, I rewrote the chapter because I just realised how terrible it was. I can easily blame many things but I won't. I'll just say that this chapter is fixed and a hell of a lot better than before.**

**If you are interested in me writing more, maybe you should leave me a little review. Please don't tell me about how much you hate this story.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, hello**

**I just wanted to thank all of you who reviewed, altered and read this story. It makes me happy and it pushes me to keep writing it. I might take a bit longer to put stuff up here but that is just because lately, my grammar ,spelling and general ability to tell a story the way I want has gone down the drain. I think it has something to do with summer and I am pretty sure that it will go away soon but in the mean time, I pretty much am stinking up the joint with my first few drafts.**

**Finaly, here is the second chapter of battle of the accents.**

***I do not own Star Trek or any of it's characters. I am not making money off of this, I am just writing this for the heck of it.***

* * *

Recovering

Confusion was the state she woke up in, confusion and pain. She could hardly think of anything but how much her body was aching and how she just wanted someone to give her some meds so she could just go into a drug induced sleep until she felt better. She couldn't move and couldn't speak. In her state, that annoyed her beyond belief. She just wanted this to end right now. She wanted to be out of this misery, no matter how it happened.

After a bit of inward complaining, her body finally let a soft moan out. This sudden freedom of sound was followed by the ability to open her eyes and move. The lights were stinging her eyes and she found out that moving wasn't a good idea. Just moving her arm a centimetre sent a throb of pain throughout her arm and shoulder. As she flexed her foot, her whole lower half started to throb. Nothing could compare to the pain her side was giving her. She guessed that the guys had broken at least two ribs on her left side and she knew that she was covered with big blue bruised.

It seemed like forever until someone noticed that she was laying there in pure agony. Finally a nurse must have heard her because she went and got Leonard McCoy, otherwise known as Bones. As she was a nurse, she had come to know McCoy rather well. At first she had thought that he had hidden motives behind his kindness to her but soon after she understood that if anything, he thought of her as a daughter. He was really quite a nice person, a good "temporary dad" as he called himself.

"Hey Felicity," he said looking down at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Stupide question, Bonez. _Putin_ I just got ah good beateng," she hissed making her French accent sound retarded.

"Ok, ok, calm down, I'll get you something for the pain. I just need to know how bad this hurts," he said placing a hand on a broken rib and pressing down lightly.

Pain ran through her body and made her gasp for air.

"Out ov ten, a millione," she hissed still trying to get air back into her lungs.

Her brown eyes met with her green ones and he sighed.

"Fine, I'll give you the drugs. You know that you'll become an addict if you continue at this rate, I already gave you some earlier," he said getting a syringe and sticking it in her neck.

"You know, Bonez, you can use some of ze new technologies insteed of old onez," she said looking away from the vile, old school looking medical tool.

She never really got why Bones wouldn't just get with the program and adapt some of the newer techniques and technologies that she had learnt about in her medical classes.

"Oh be quiet you little know it all," Bones teased. "Remember that I am the one giving you the drugs here."

Felicity made an innocent face and smiled as she felt the drugs working. It felt so good to feel nothing, no pain or anything else, just nothing. Normally she would hate to feel numb like this but in this circumstance, she welcomed it.

"God blezz you sir for seeing it feet to give me zome of those mirical drugz," she said with a hazy smile. She felt her tongue start to get sloppy and her mind get light.

"You're welcome, my little backed frenchy," he said with a bit of a chuckle. She was cute when she was high. He would need to make sure that no one important came up and talked to her because she would surely make an ass of herself. He ruffled her hair, which made her bat his hands away weakly, before walking off to tend to someone else.

Felicity lay there happy in her own mind. She let her mind wander and think of the most random things. She found herself wondering what color was the best color on her. She was sure that she had thought of this before in one of her vain moments but she couldn't remember. It seemed like all of a sudden the most important thing in the world was finding out which color made her look the prettiest. She poured all of her mental power into figuring it out.

After about an hour and a half, she concluded that aubergine or hunter green was the best color on her. It suddenly made her furious that her uniform was blue. Most blue looked terrible on her, why had she chosen to go into medical if she knew that she would have to wear a blue uniform while she was on duty, which was most of the time.

Somehow her mind managed to skip to what was the best food in the cafeteria. Thinking of the mac and cheese made her stomac grumble but she wasn't really hungry and she knew it. Her mind was just playing tricks on her and the fact that she was bored to death didn't really help. She started counting the tiles on the roof and she got bored and annoyed with that too quickly. She kept losing her place and it made her frustrated that she had to restart every time she miscounted.

After a bit, the effects of the drugs started to wear off and she started to feel real shitty again, except this time she felt a bit hung over too. The pounding in her head was almost equal to the throbbing pain in her side. She knew that her ribs were healing but her head just seemed to gradually hurt more and more.

"Bonez," she moaned." I need zome more magique drugz."

Bones walked up to her and shook his head. "I can't give you anymore Fe, if I do you will get too hooked on it. Plus, it makes you sound like an idiot and a bit crazy. I know you didn't notice it but you've been muttering to yourself ever since I gave you those drugs. It was funny to listen to you but if anyone important came by to visit, they would think to dismiss you due to a mental breakdown," he said fighting back a laugh but then getting serious.

"But-but-but I want zome!" she whined like a little spoilt five year old girl. She was used to getting what she wanted and 'no' wasn't a word that she liked to hear.

He ran a hand threw her long chocolate locks and smiled sympathetically. "Don't pout Felicity, it doesn't really become you, "he said grabbing his hypospray. He set his hypospray to 5% hydrocortilene and sprayed her. "This will help a bit but it won't work near as well as the other stuff I gave you," he said patting her shoulder lightly. "But it will help you from getting all cranky on me," he added with a grin.

She rolled her eyes at him, still pouting a bit. His smile was very contagious and the drugs were helping a bit so she found herself smiling faintly.

"See," he started."Not so bad after all."

"I miss being high to be quite honest. It was very...educational," she said smiling coyly.

"What did you learn?"

"I learnt that I love mac and cheese and that the best colors on me are hunter green and aubergine,"

"Ahhh so you are one of those people,"

"Those people?"

"People who are truly vain and self centered but would never admit it," he laughed.

She made a face at him. "I am not vain _Leonard_ McCoy, I was simply baked," she said defending herself.

McCoy looked as if he was going to reply but he was cut off by the voice of James Tiberius Kirk. "Sorry to interrupt this cute little exchange, but I have a few questions to ask Cadet Felicity here," the Captain said.

"Of course Kirk, just don't be too long, she still needs to rest if she wants to get any better," Bones said leaving the two to talk.

"Captain, might I inquire to the subject of your questions?" she asked going suddenly all formal and polite on him. She hardly knew him well enough to let herself be even half as informal and she was with Bones.

"It's about yesterday....."

* * *

**R&R everyone. No flaming and all that jazz.**

**Oh and BTW I don't think she'll really meet Chekov until like chapter 2 or 3 so if you are just reading this story for him then just read the top of the next chapters because I will write if she meets him or not.**


	3. Chapter 2

***I do not own Star Trek or any of it's characters. I am not making money off of this, I am just writing this for the heck of it.***

* * *

Interesting Findings

"What about yestarday sire?" she asked wanting to know the direction that his questions would take.

"I would like to know what caused the brawl and what in general happened," he answered her question simply.

"Of course sire," she answered mentally punching herself. She should have known the origin of his questions. She guessed she could always chalk it up as her being on meds and he, not being all informed in the field, would take as a viable answer.

"Well sire, it all begane whith a slightuh bump zat I gave Ensigne Davidesonne as I waz on my way to ze cafeteria. Eat vas of course an accident and I apologized of course. The Ensigne diden't seem to vant to let it go and he started to ...uhhh how do you say, m'appeller des noms...oh yes... caul me names? Is that right saying?" she started to explain, noting that her mind really wasn't at its best right now. She would normally never forget English words and sayings but she just couldn't seem to think in English straight.

She looked at the captain who nodded and continued:

"Soon his friends joined in and verbale strikez terned to physicale strikez..." her voice faded off slowly shuddering at the memory of the pain."Zat was ven Commender Spocke came,"she said realizing that was all she could really remember right now. She had a feeling that her mind was blocking out some of it to protect her and secretly she was ok with that. If her mind was hiding it from her, it must have been pretty bad.

"Well thank-you for your side of the story, now if I can only get the other Ensigns to remember their sides I can have something to report," the captain said smiling at her with just a bit of charm. There he was being his normal self, the womanizer that all of the women on this ship rolled their eyes at in secret.

"Excauze me sire, but you said zat the other Ensignez don't remember what happened," she said picking up on something. Her gut told her that she had some sort of memory hidden from her that would actually prove that they could not have been totally aware of their actions. "Vould it be crazy if I suggested that eat could be possible zat zay really do note know what zat did?" she asked, going with her instinct.

"Normally that suggestion would make you crazy but there is something inside me that is telling me that you might be on to something," Kirk said looking at her with his full attention.

" Well, juste ze way zat there eyes were so darke. All of zere eyes seemed so darke, almost black, and very very distante," she said.

"Hold on there a second Ensign," Kirk said slightly interrupting her.

She looked at him with attentive eyes. What had she said wrong? She asked herself. She distinctively remembered that all of her attackers had almost black eyes. They all seemed a mile away too, not in their actions but just how their eyes seemed to not focus on her. It was as if they hadn't needed them to successfully beat her.

"You said that their eyes were dark, almost black. This is impossible; all of the Ensigns that attacked you have light eyes. I think only one of them has even slightly dark eyes and his eyes aren't near to black at all. Are you sure that you memories are correct?" the captain continued.

"Yes captaine, I am one houndred percente sure," she said with a little nod.

Of course she was sure, how could she forget a detail like that? Sure, she hit her head a bit at some point yesterday, but not hard enough to mess with her memories. The only memories that were hidden were the ones that were rightfully hidden from her but her protective brain. Those memories weren't cloudy or fogged; no they were just somewhere in her brain hidden from her.

"Well then is there a medical condition that you know of that would change someone's eye color and alter their behaviour?" he asked her.

"No sire, none that I can think of," she replied after a moment of thought.

"What about you Bones, can you think of anything that would explain this?" the captain said, not even turning to make sure that Bones knew what he was talking about. He obviously knew Bones well enough to know that he wouldn't not listen to their conversation.

"I honestly can't think of any medical condition that would explain this. All though, it could be a substance condition Kirk, if you get what I mean," Bones said.

Felicity nodded slightly and figured that there had to be a drug out there that could do this to someone, there seemed to be drugs out there now that could do the oddest things to people yet those people continued to buy them. She failed understand why someone would choose to do those things to their bodies and minds, but she figured that she doubted that she ever would.

"I guess I should send them down to you to have them checked out and send someone to search their rooms and lockers for anything that could have done this," Kirk said with a decided voice.

"Send them down here, I'll get my old school drug testing kit out," McCoy said with a bit of an evil smile.

Felicity shivered and pitied the Ensigns slightly. Of course, she figured that they had earned it... but she had stumbled across that 'old school' drug kit when she had first been assigned here and she had clean up duty as most rookies did and it looked like the most terrifyingly painful thing ever.

Kirk left the room with a bit of a laugh. In a few minutes, the five Ensigns that had participated or watched her beating were escorted into the Sickbay. McCoy had gotten out his kit and Felicity turned away and closed her eyes. She was not going to watch this and frankly, she wasn't really going to enjoy hearing them gasp or whatever they would do once it hurt enough.

She knew that even if these old methods were often painful and unnecessarily intrusive, they often worked and were fairly quick. She had a feeling that the kit was more for the doctor's pleasure than anything else though. A scan would be a lot fast then drawing blood and running it through a computer to analyze it.

She was right about the speed of the results; they were a lot slower than a scan. It took the computer about ten minutes to tell them that the Ensigns were not on any drugs that were known of.

"Well that was a waste of ten minutes," Bones muttered as he read the results. "Or maybe not..." he added as he read on.

* * *

**Thanks to DaybyDay for beta-ing for me :)**


	4. Chapter 3

***I do not own Star Trek or any of it's characters. I am not making money off of this, I am just writing this for the heck of it.***

**btw my beta is away/busy so this and the next chapter are unbeta-ed until she eventualy sends me the edits. I just thought I should post these up now instead of making you wait till after I get back from my three week long vacation.**

* * *

A whole lot of awkwardness

"Vhat did you find?" Felicity asked enthusiastically.

From the tone of his voice, she could tell that he had found something. She knew that it was either interesting or important. She couldn't tell which it was and she intended on getting this little tidbit of information for herself.

"Nothing Ensign, I am just going to go..." Bones said turning away from her, still looking at his findings, and starting to walk towards the door.

"Let me guezz, go to the Bridge for no reason," Le Fievre interrupted sarcastically." I am note zat out of eat sire. I know that you found sumthing and you are simply note informing me uf thiz information."

Bones turned and took a few steps towards her. She sat up and let her eyes roll back into her head slightly before narrowing on him.

"You know what, you are right Felicity, but that still doesn't mean I can tell you. I have to tell Kirk before anyone else knows about... my findings,"he said in a way that she knew that he really wasn't going to tell her.

She sucked air between her teeth in annoyance and made a face at McCoy. This was the second time today that he had denied her something. This rendered her rather cross and made her pout just a bit. If he kept going at this rate, he would end up regretting it.

"Gettin' mad at me won't change the regulations. I am supposed to inform the captain, and the captain _alone_, with information of this magnitude," Bones said turning to leave the room again.

"Fine, zen I'll just have to come vith you!" she said in a snobby tone.

"No, you ain't!" he replied. "And don't talk to me in that tone miss! I know I let you get away with a lot, but now is not the time for you to be a brat and get in the way. This is important and potentially dangerous information here," he said waving the paper." And you just have to leave it to adults to deal with."

She slid out of her bed and winced as she stood. _'Mental note: never do this again,'_ she thought as she started to walk, well really limp, forward.

"I am coming vith you, and there is nothing you can do to stop me," she hissed.

"Except run," Bones muttered sarcastically before he sighed and walked out of the room with the little French girl on his tail.

She could hear him muttering about how much of an annoying, brat she was and how he had ever put up with her the whole way to the bridge. She smiled to herself and knew that Bones was secretly being this nice to her because she reminded him a bit of himself: a rude, sarcastic individual. She fought back hisses of pain the whole way there and was starting to hate herself for ever deciding that she would get this intense about nothing but a bit of information.

As they got to the turbolift and proceeded to climb up to the Bridge, she couldn't help but look down at her clothes and run a hand through her hair hoping to tame its wild curls.

"Ya look fine girl, stop actin' like a bubble headed Barbie, "McCoy muttered, obviously in a foul mood.

She rolled her eyes at him and muttered" Vell sorry if I care about how I look."

Before Bones could reply, the doors opened to reveal a large room full of screens and light. Only a few people were here so she was lead to believe that it was time for a meal of some sort. She felt too disorientated still to trust her internal clock though.

Leonard wasted no time in walking over to the captain and starting to whisper to him intensely. Felicity walked in casually, taking her time to look around and take everything in. She studied the people who were present, noting where they sat and a few major conformation details so she could recognize them if ever she needed to again.

To the right of the captain, a black lady sat who was listening to something threw her small Star Fleet headset. Her skin was as dark as dark chocolate and Felicity was almost positive that she came from the African continent. Her uniform and positioning told the young woman that she was a communications officer. Her hair was so long and silky, straight that Felicity couldn't help but feel a touch jealous of the older woman. She had always wanted straight and long hair; her curls had always made it hard for both of her wishes to be satisfied, unless she wanted to spend hours on her hair each day and let her dead ends get disgustingly long.

Straight in front and to the right of the captain, there was a younger looking man. He was tapping away at his screen in a sort of frenzy that rendered him funny in her mind. He had short light brown hair and was the normal pale color that most people became after a few months on a starship. She noted that he was in the place of the navigator and couldn't help but be a bit impressed. He looked young, almost as young as her, yet he was obviously one of the better navigator's if he worked in the Bridge.

She didn't know why she was so surprised that he was so young, after all she was only sixteen yet she was a fully certified medic. Maybe she was just surprised that she wasn't as alone in being, in a word, a genius as she had always thought.

She looked around to make sure nothing all that important was going on that might require her attention. Once she was sure that nothing relevant was happening, she took a few steps closer to the young man under the pretence of looking as if she was trying to eavesdrop on the conversation between captain and chief medical officer.

She looked over the boy's shoulder and watched with interest what he was doing. At first, she was utterly confused, but then she realised what he was doing and caught on rather quickly.

"Zat is a good idea," she commented softly.

The boy jumped at her voice and turned to look at her with a look of shock still plastered on his face. She let out a bit of a laugh but winced as it hurt her ribs. She let herself be happy with a slight smile.

"You get what I am getting at?" he asked, truly surprised.

"Ov course! It is rathere simple, vonce you get vhat the variables stand fore," she said with a bit of a shrug, again the action proved not to be a great idea.

For someone so smart, she was feeling rather stupid at the moment. She knew that her body was aching and sore, yet she did everything she could to make it hurt more then it all ready did. She had a feeling that she would regret her actions in a few hours.

"Yees, Yees, I guess eat iz! "he said looking suddenly happy that someone got him. "Ensign Pavel Andreievich Chekov, " he said obviously trying hard not to let his accent show but failing as much as Felicity did. He offered her a hand to shake and a smile.

"Ensign Felicity Manon Le Fievre," she said shaking his hand and smiling back. She really did hate her middle name but he had told her his so she pretty much had to tell him hers.

"Pleasure to meet you," he said blushing a bit as she smiled at him.

If he blushed at a handshake and a smile, she wondered what he would do if she had greeted him the way she normally would have back home: with an air kiss on each cheek. Both pairs of eyes met for a second and he shied away before she did, leaving him blushing more than before and her cheeks just starting to flush a bit.

She shifted awkwardly and listened to the conversation going on practically behind her for a few seconds while waiting for him to speak again. She managed to pick up a few things. She knew they were debating whether or not to tell anyone else about what they found out. It frustrated her that she had no idea what the topic behind their debate was.

"So, what do you do on this ship?" he asked her rather suddenly.

She was about to comment about the obvious way to find out her job but she noticed that she was wearing her plain black shirt and loose black pants. She blushed slightly and shifted again.

"I am a medic, a nurze," she said. "But I am currently a patient myzelf so.... zat is why I am not in uniform."

He nodded after a bit and remained silent again. This was a very awkward situation and Felicity wasn't sure why she had felt the need to talk to him in the first place. She let herself believe that it was the drugs that had compelled her to talk to him, that and the loneliness she had always secretly felt.

"Vhat do you think zey are talking about?" she asked nodding towards Bones and Kirk.

"I have no idea," he said with a bit of a smile. "I almost newer do."

She smiled and stifled a laugh, causing pain to shoot through her sides again. It hurt to laugh but she couldn't help it when he was around. She didn't understand why he affected her this way, the symptoms were pointing toward attraction on both a physical and emotional level, but that was obviously ridiculous. After all, she just met this guy, how could she be attracted to him? She wrote it off as the drugs again and went back to feeling awkward.

* * *

**I bet by now you know what kind of reviews people like.**


	5. Chapter 4

***I do not own Star Trek or any of it's characters. I am not making money off of this, I am just writing this for the heck of it.***

**again an unbeta-ed chapter so excuse the few little mistakes. I promise I will post the beta-ed version as soon as I get it.**

* * *

Well then…

When the captain said "Ensign!" both young people turned to face him.

"Yes Keptain?" said Pavel.

"Yez Capitaine?" said Felicity.

The captain looked at both of them and looked confused.

"Why are you here?" he asked Felicity. "What were you two talking about?" he asked Chekov.

The two looked at each other and smiled just a bit.

'_Did he honestly just notice that I was here?'_ she thought smiling to herself. _'Because if he did, that is rather sad.'_

Felicity just shrugged and nodded towards Bones, casting the blame on him knowing that he would get away with it. She made her face fall into a mask of pure innocence and looked up at him through her long, dark lashes. He was a sucker for cute girls and of course she would play it to his advantage.

Pavel looked at her and then looked at the captain with a sheepish look on his face. "Nothing that iz important," was the reply he gave his captain.

Bones just rolled his eyes at the pair of them and reminded the captain that he was going to tell them something.

"Oh yes, Ensign Chekov- and Le Fievre I guess- we have decided to share our findings with a few people. I will inform the personnel that work the bridge, and I guess Miss Le Fievre here, as I see them. Seeing as you are both here....." he said ending his random ranting.

"Lieutenant Uhura, Ensign Chekov and Ensign Le Fievre... we have evidence that there are some, how should I put this, unwelcome guests currently aboard this vessel. Dr McCoy here believes that he has found an alien species in all of the Ensigns that participated in yesterday's attack.

We aren't one hundred percent certain yet, but we think that they live in human hosts and use them at will, causing the human to lose control of their body and have no recollection of what they did while under the alien's influence. We can conclude that they are at least a bit violent due to the attack on Ensign Le Fievre, but we know nothing about them for sure as of yet.

I believe that we are dealing with an unknown species and that they might prove to be rather... destructive if they take over too many hosts. Until McCoy can find a cure or way to kill off the aliens without killing its host, we will have to separate all those how have been affected.

The symptoms are black eyes, irrational anger and of course acting out of character. If you see anyone exhibiting these symptoms, please inform one of us.

That is all, dismissed."

The three that had been addressed stared at the captain with a look of shock on their face. Felicity couldn't believe that something like this was actually happening to them. She had heard of strange things happening out in space but she had hardly thought that they would ever happen to her, or on her ship.

"Thank-you for informing me captain," the black lady, Uhura replied with an unsure tone.

Felicity felt a bit more comforted once she was certain that at least one more person shared her... unease with the information they had just acquired. In a way, she did regret wanting to know what the deal was with Bones, but she was happy that she did know about the current situation. She couldn't imagine not knowing what was going on while people were being quarantined and such. Of course, she was sure that she would have found out eventually but still...

"Yez, thank you keptain," Chekov said after realising that he was just sitting there staring.

Felicity continued to stand there completely beyond words. She just nodded and motioned that she ment to say the same as the other two did.

Her current inability to speak earned her worried looks from everyone in the room. She saw McCoy roll his eyes and move closer in case anything happened, Kirk give her a look and got ready to catch her if she fainted, Uhura tilt her head to the side in worry and Chekov look as if he was going to speak but decided against it.

"Told ya kiddo, this is grown up stuff," Bones said trying to be annoyed but obviously was worried.

She nodded knowingly. She had chosen to come even though he had warned her. This was her fault and she just prayed that her body we get over the shock and just get back to working properly. She was really just feeling scared, and this made her feel weak.

She hated feeling this way. She had felt this way yesterday, when she had been helpless against the older Ensigns' battering. She cursed herself for not taking more time at school to develop some sort of physical trait, but of course she hadn't thought that she would ever need to be strong enough to defend herself or at least strong enough to take some shocking new like this.

She waved off everyone's worries and took the liberty of sitting down in the closest available chair. She was fine, or at least she would be once she stopped shaking and her brain booted up again.

"You gonna be OK?" she heard Kirk ask her. She nodded went back to staring at the floor. She would be fine in a few moments, at least she hoped.

A hand on her shoulder shocked her like a lightning bolt. She looked up at Chekov who had moved closer to her without her knowing.

"Are you sure zat you are fine meez? "he asked in his adorable accent.

She blinked a few times and nodded. After a few moments, she finally shook her head to tell him that she wasn't fine. She was scared, very scared. If only a few aliens could beat her up, what if they all got infected? How much damage would they cause if the whole crew of the Enterprise was taken over by brutal, violent beings? She shuddered at the thought and finally muttered," We have to stop zis."

* * *

No flames, constructive critisime... bla bla bla. You all get it don't you?


	6. Chapter 5

***I do not own Star Trek or any of it's characters. I am not making money off of this, I am just writing this for the heck of it.**

**This is another unbeta-ed chapter because my beta is currently busy and on a vacation ( I think at least). If anyone wants to beta these past three chapters then just message me and I will credit you when I post the beta-ed version.**

* * *

Just a hint of paranoia

"Are you sure zat you wheel be fine, meez Le Fievre?" Chekov asked her again.

She knew that he was just worried about her and she found that it made her cheeks flush a bit. She couldn't really stop herself from reacting this way, no matter how hard she tried to make herself relax. Every time he would move closer to her to help her balance herself or brush against her just a bit, her body reacted with a sudden burst of hormones.

"I am fine Chekov. Really, I am juste in shock. As booth Docteur McCoy and I have told you, I wheel be perfectly well aftere a few hours of rest, "she replied as she suppressed a sigh.

He nodded and smiled at her which her cheeks feel hot again. She could see that a blush was sported on his cheeks as well and felt a lot better. As much as her mind told her that it was silly to act this way, her body was all too happy to revert to ignoring logic. Her body reacted to the close proximity of a good looking guy and was basically laughing at her mind struggling to fight back the strong impulse to reach out and touch him for no good reason.

'Well at least we are almost there. I don't know if I could keep myself under control for all that much longer if he insists on walking this close to me and talking in that adorable accent,' she thought with a bit of an internal giggle.

"I know zat you think zat you are fine but you keep flinching every time someone walks by," he said with a bit of a sheepish smile.

"Well yez, I wheel be a bit jumpy fore a beet ,"she said in a rather snappy tone.

She instantly felt bad for snapping like that because she knew that he was only trying to be kind. She quickly clasped a hand over her mouth and stopped walking. He turned to look at her, a hurt look still plastered on his face, and she gave him a sorry look.

As sorry as she was, she couldn't help but feel a bit frightened. Why had she snapped at him all of a sudden? It was illogical and she couldn't think of the reason for her mood swing. Her mind was racing with the possibility that she might be harbouring the same alien species that had made the Ensigns attack her the other day. Her heart rate jumped up and she felt herself tremble slightly.

"I had no reason to snape at you like zat did I?" she asked him rather directly.

"Ummmm well..." he started, obviously unsure of what she wanted to hear.

She reached forward and clasped his arm. She let her eyes look up into his as she said," I need too know eef I had a reason to be mad or no."

He looked at her and flushed a dark shade of red. It really was good to know that he was going through the same difficulties with his hormones as she had a few moments ago.

"I guezz I could see how you could have been made at me," he said with an audible gulp.

She quickly released him and let out a breath of relief. She was just being paranoid after all. She had nothing to worry about for the present time. She felt her muscles slowly uncoil and relax.

"Maybe ve should hurry you to the Sickbay so you can rest," he said still eyeing her with a certain amount of worry in his eye.

'Oh great Fe, now he thinks you are crazy and paranoid along with weak. Just the ideal girl you are turning out to be,' she thought to herself angrily as she nodded.

The two of them quickly hurried to the Sickbay hoping that nothing else would happen on their way there. They both found that the journey they have had so far had been eventful, maybe just a little bit too much so. Chekov found that he wasn't sure how much more excitement he could take today before he would end up as jumpy as the young lady by his side. He was happy that he offered to take her back to Sickbay; he would now have time to fully think about what the captain had just sprung on them.

He couldn't help but want to put an arm around her shoulders each time she flinched as someone new walked by her. She was just sporting this adorable scared deer look and it made him feel strong and manly even though he knew that he was most likely one of the weakest guys on this vessel. The urge to protect her was slowly becoming more and most prominent.

His cheeks felt as if they were going to remain on fire forever and he did feel just a bit hormonal as he felt her brush against him accidentally every so often as they walked. He almost wished that she was walking in front of him so he could have a better view of her frame.

He scolded himself for even contemplating checking her out. Right now he just had to make sure that she got to her bed in the Sickbay and that she was fine. Anything else would prove to be a distraction and he knew better then to let himself get distracted.

It seemed like an eon before they finally arrived at the doors of the Sickbay but both youths were visibly relieved to finally arrive at their destination. Felicity walked over to her bed and kicked off her light slippers. She slipped into the sheets and let herself settle into the bed. She knew she was going to be here for a while more, even if her pain was the last thing on her mind.

Chekov watched her settle in and stood there stiffly at attention.

"Zou wheel message me if zou need anything, yez?" he said trying to make it seem like he was asking her out of complete kindness and no attraction at all. Really, this was his version of flirting, as bad as it was.

"Of course I wheel," she said with a smile and a faint flush. She tried to hide the fact that she was feeling overly flattered by him asking her to message him if she needed anything. She knew that he was most likely just doing it out of the kindness in her soul but seeing as he must only be a few years her senior, she couldn't help but hope just a bit that he was flirting with her.


	7. Chapter 6

***I do not own Star Trek or any of it's characters. I am not making money off of this, I am just writing this for the heck of it.***

**Still looking for another beta so message me or reivew me if you are interested. **

**I hope you are enjoying this story so far, I am sure having fun writing it.**

**Enjoy the next chapter of this story...**

* * *

Officially an outpatient

She lay there, totally and utterly bored. Everyone around her was fast asleep and this made her even more bored. She knew that she would get scolded if she pulled out her PADD and did some work or research because the nurses on duty would see the light in the semi dark room.

She couldn't sleep now that her body had worked off the shock of the hidden aliens. Her mind raced through the possibilities of her getting taken over by them. She quickly concluded that she had a pretty good chance of getting invaded but only slightly more than most of the crew. Now that she was alert, she ached to help with researching this new species. She didn't care if she wasn't near healed; her natural curiosity was begging to help.

She wondered what would happen if she got up and went to the lad to help Dr. McCoy. She was sure that he would be cross with her, as would the nurse if she got caught, but would it be worth it? If she could help, shouldn't they want her to be involved? They had informed her about the aliens so what did they really think that she could just brush it off and stay in bed idling away.

She had made up her mind; she was going to try to help even if it just made her situation worse. She sat up slowly, looking around to make sure that no one was watching her. Once she was certain that the nurses were otherwise occupied, she slipped out of her sheets and tip toed across the room towards the lab.

She entered her code into the door and winced as the door opened loudly. 'Honestly, they need to make these things a bit quieter,' she thought as she entered the room. She knew that her hopes of a stealthy entrance where now useless. She was sure that everyone in both rooms had heard the door open and close.

She looked around the brightly light room with a bit of a smile. Luckily only a few people were working this shift, but of course McCoy just had to be one of them. She found him a second too late and before she could move out of his line of vision he scowled. He stormed over towards her, quickly forgetting whatever he had been doing, and growled," What are you doing up? Get back to bed before I drag you out there and tie you down."

Normally she would have laughed at a comment like that, but she knew from his expression and tone that he was dead serious. She had to think of a really good reason if she wanted to stay and help. She stood there for a few seconds, thinking hard and probably looking like a royal freak.

"Sire, you know I vould be sleeping ef I could. Ceen you blame me for being unable to sleep after learning zat I could eazily be invaded by an unknown species? Aftere ze shock wore off a few hours ago, I have been thinking about how to stop zem from taking over a human. I have some good ideaz but I couldn't help vith anything vhile I was lying in bed now could I?" she said in a hushed tone.

He looked at her for a second and then sighed. "Fine, but when you are moaning in pain and dead tired tomorrow, don't come whinin' at me," he said with a hint of annoyance under his thick southern accent.

She smiled and went to the microscope he had been at. She looked into the eye piece and studied it for a bit. "Sooo, vat do ve know about them so far?" she asked. He started to brief her on what they knew and they started to talk about possible antidotes and defences.

*************************************************************************************

"I have'ta admit, you did help me out a bit kid," Bones reluctantly said as they decided to call it quits for a bit.

"Zank you sire, I know that means a lot coming from you," Felicity said with a bit of a smile.

He looked down at her and smiled. "Little smart ass frenchy," he muttered as he ruffle her hair affectionately.

She rolled her eyes at him and patted down her now messy hair. She lowered her hand just a bit too fast and pain shot through her side causing her to wince visibly.

"So, I take it that your ribs are still botherin' ya?" Bones said with mixed emotions.

"It'z not zat bad," Felicity she trying to ignore the pain she was feeling.

"Bull shit, I saw that wince. It's gotta be botherin' ya a hell of a lot for even a little girl like you to freeze up that bad. You know what I say was true, you know I am right," he said with a soft chuckle. It seemed to amuse him that she was trying to be all strong even though she wasn't and she knew it.

"I am fine, really I am great. I am not saying I am ready to run a marathon, but I am well enough to help out and get back to work. I can't stand lying there all day, doing nothing," she said starting all mature and ending up whining.

He sighed and figured she'd never leave him be if he didn't agree now. "Well as long as you take care of yourself and give me daily reports on your healing," he said.

"Yes, of cousze sire," she replied with a nod.

"Well now that we cleared that all up, let's go to the mess hall. You probably haven't eaten in a while and a growin' gal like you needs to eat to stay healthy," he said.

She nodded and they both walked towards the mess hall. She was really happy that she had convinced him to let her be an outpatient. She didn't know if she could deal with one more day of lying around doing nothing ... not that yesterday she had been in bed all day, but she had been in bed enough to make her sick of it when she wasn't stoned.

As the pair of them walked into the mess hall, they were greeted by a few people who knew Bones. She recognized a few of them but did not know their names. She heard a very familiar accented voice call out," Dr. McCoy! Miss Le Fievre! Over here!"


	8. Chapter 7

***I do not own Star Trek or any of it's characters. I am not making money off of this, I am just writing this for the heck of it.***

**I am sorry that I took so long to get this up but things have been very hectic. The down time last weekend didn't really help me out much since I wa going to get this up on saturday before I got distracted with getting ready for the national competition I am going to this week. At least I found some time today or you guys would've had to wait for at least two weeks till you would get this chapter so.... ya.**

**By the way, thanks so much to all of you who have reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. It means a lot to me that people are enjoying this.**

* * *

Adorable!

She turned to look at the beaming face of Pavel Chekov and couldn't help but beam back at him. She had missed the overly excited young man that stood at a table not too far from them. She had missed him and couldn't figure out why she cared enough to miss him. It confused her that she was attached to someone who she had only met yesterday.

"What do you say we join our overly perky Russian friend before he burns out of perkiness?" Bones said motioning for her to lead the way.

Felicity gladly walked over to the table that Chekov sat at. An Asian guy sat next to him and that guy kept looking at her in a sort of creepy way.

"Who's zis?" she asked as she sat down in the free chair next to Pavel.

"The name is Sulu, Hikaru Sulu," he said, obviously trying to be cool.

"Pleasure to meet you Monsieur Sulu, I am Felicity Le Fievre," she said smiling politely and offering him her hand to shake.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Le Fievre," he said kissing her hand instead of shaking it.

She looked over at Chekov out of the corner of her eye to see him glaring at his Asian friend. She heard Bones laugh on her other side and said," I am going to get something to eat. You should get something to eat kid, before the boys here distract you too much more."She heard the soft padding of his feet on the ground as he left.

She pulled her hand under the table as soon as she could. With one last polite smile at Sulu, she turned to look at Chekov. "How arrre you Pavel?" she asked him, smiling a bit more as she saw a blush raise on his cheeks at her using his first name.

"I am fine meez, how are zou?" he said trying hard not to make eye contact with her to stop himself from blushing even more.

"I am fine, zank you for asking," she said all sweet and innocent. "Anyways, Bones ez right; I should go get something to eat. Ez there anything I can get you guyz while I am up?" she said standing up.

"No I am fine," Sulu said grinning at Chekov.

"I am fine too," Chekov said his eyes planted on the table, still trying to not look her in the eyes.

He really was quite adorable. He was so shy and charming, she just wanted to hug him tight and let out a shrill cry of adornment.

As she walked away she heard Sulu say," Dude, she is sooo into you! Go for it man! Just go for it!" She couldn't help but laugh as she heard this, it hurt but it was just so funny. She picked out what she wanted and took her time getting back to the table, hoping to hear anything else that would be useful or at least amusing. She was disappointed when she heard that they were just talking about something funny that Kirk had said last night while they had all been on Bridge duty.

She sat down and started to eat her food silently. She listened to the men ramble on and on just happy to sit there and listen and eat. She ate one of her favourite meals, spaghetti and tomato sauce. It was a meal that she only ever ate when she was either celebrating or in need of a pick me up. She didn't know way she had chosen this meal today but she had a feeling that it was the first.

When she was done she lazily looked over at Chekov and watched him as he excitedly explained something that she really didn't understand due to his thick accent and quick speaking. She just nodded along and casually looked around the table every so often so she wasn't staring. As weird as her fascination with him was, she couldn't help but feel all giddy inside when she saw him. Just hearing him speak made her heart speed up and at some words; she really wanted to sigh from the way her body just seemed to melt.

Chekov looked over at her and blushed as he caught her eye. She blushed just a bit and went back to looking around the room slightly dazed. She was only brought back to the real world when she heard Bones talking right in her ear.

"I am going back to Sick bay for a bit but you stay here and rest up after, I am expecting you to be ready for duty tomorrow morning first thing since you were so perky get back to work. See ya then," he said before walking away.

She was suddenly very anxious to start work again. She was sure that tonight she would get no sleep unless she was very very lucky. She would be ready to start working again tomorrow and would happy to work any shift she got, even the early one.

Sulu looked at Chekov and smiled. "I think I am going to go get some sleep before my next shift, bye for now," he said getting up and taking a few steps away before turning back and adding, "I am very sure that we will meet again Miss Le Fievre." With that, he walked away and left the two young people by themselves.


	9. Chapter 8

***I do not own Star Trek or any of it's characters. I am not making money off of this, I am just writing this for the heck of it.***

**Here you go, another chapter of Felicity and Chekov cute, innocent flirting. I did have a lot of fun writing it. Hope you enjoy it.**

**P.S There is some French in this chapter. I made sure that there were only one word or so at a time but if you need a translation you can look at the end.**

* * *

The Things We Think of

"Wheel zen," Chekov muttered. He looked around the room casually before looking over at me. "Do you want anything? I think I might go get a cooffee or something," he asked getting up.

"I vould really like a chaai tee eef you don't mind," she replied cutely.

"Of course," he said going to get them both something warm to drink.

Felicity sat back in her chair and stared into space. She felt eyes trail over her and fought back a blush as she felt a few glances turn into a stare or two. She hated how she would almost always attract attention when she least wanted it. She pretended to take no notice but it sort of bothered her that there were these guys staring at her.

Chekov sat down next to her and pushed her drink in front of her. It took her a few minutes to snap out of her trance like state and look down at the steaming cup of tea in front of her. She looked over at him was a happy smile and muttered a quick thanks. She brought her hands to the warm cup and let the warmth seep through her.

Chekov sat there holding his coffee, looking around nervously. He smiled at her when she smiled at him but besides that, his face was etched with worry and anxiety. 'He is acting like this is his first "date" or something,' she thought. Even she wasn't this nervous and it wasn't like she was the poster girl for 'Little Miss Cool around Boys'.

She took a sip and smiled happily. "How ez et?" he asked.

"Et ez good, very good. Zank you for asking," she replied looking down at the cup in front of her. "How ez your coffee?"

" Good zank you, "he said.

After a few moments of silence, she decided that she would start a conversation that he would want to participate in too." So, how do you like working on ze Enterprize so far?" she asked.

"Oh et ez amazing! Et haz really been a lot of fun and I have had the chance to use my intelligence to help lots of people," he said practically bouncing up and down in his seat. "What about you meez? "

"I have loved it so far! It has been a great experience so far. _En plus_, I get to help people," she said smiling.

"Em pluz?"

"Um... and plus? Ez that correct?"

" I theek et ez but I am note the best person to ask."

"Right..."she drifted off."So tell me about ze whole Nero incident."

He happily went on to tell her about everything that happened just a few months ago. He told her about every little detail that he could remember. At first she thought he was sort of exaggerating but then she looked at his face and could tell that he was dead serious. She couldn't imagine how cool it would be to be on the Enterprise during all of that action. Sure, it would suck to think you were going to die or something of the sort but at the same time, it would have been _trop _cool!

"And to think, during zat time, I was at school in Marseille. If only I had been in San Francisco, I vould have maybe been with you on zat journey. **Hhrroo**! Zat kind of makes me mad," she said in a very teasing tone.

She wasn't really mad of course, just a bit... upset if you could even call it that. She didn't really regret not staying in her _mère patrie_ for her schooling; however it would have been exciting to be on the Enterprise at the time of the fight with Nero, far more exciting then studying in her dorm or going to class.

"Ez fun ez et sounds from the stories, et was wery frightening at times. Lots of people ended up getting hurt or kelled," Chekov said trying to play it down a bit.

"Well, I vould have had a lot more practice," she said with a small smile.

Chekov couldn't deny that fact so he took a sip of coffee. With that, the dreaded awkward silence came back to haunt the both of them. They sat there drinking their hot beverages for a good three minutes before Chekov asked," Which countries heve you had the chance to visit on Earth?"

"Vell mostly I have juste traveled around _France_ but I have also gotten to go to Italy, England, Germany and Holland. I never got much of a chance to travel once I started _collège_ so I haven't really been to many places. What about you, where have you been able to visit?" she replied hoping to start another good conversation.

"Well, I heve traveled around Russia a lot and a few of the ze smaller countries around it when I was a child but now I mostly heve traveled around the US near the Academy."

"I do wish zar I had gotten around to going to visite_ Russie_ when I lived so close to it. I almost did go but it vas winter and I don't really like the cold so et vouldn't have been much fun."

"Et does get quite cold in winter but the summers are wery nice. You should go one day in summer and I am sure you wheel have fun," he said in a proud tone. He sure did love his Russia didn't he?

"I don't know ef I'd go alone but ef I get a chance and ef someone wants to come vith me then I vill certainly go," she said with a slight grin. She realised that she was only flirting with him a bit... not. She was basically giving him the biggest hint ever, not that she would ever admit it.

"I am sure that you'll find someone to go with you. If need be, I will go with you and show you the true Russia," Pavel said with a little grin and a hint of a blush.

"You vould? That would be nice, I am certain that I vheel see so much more vith you as my _guide_," Felicity flirted back.

"Of course I would Meez, et ez the gentlemanly thing for me to do. I cannot let you go your whole life without seeing the beauty that ez Russia"

At that Le Fievre blushed and let a soft laugh loose. Pavel really was someone wasn't he? Now that he was coming out of his shell a bit, he was making her blush instead of the other way around.

"Vell then et ez decided. Next chance we get, we vheel go to Russia."

"Yeez, and one day we wheel go to France and et can be your turn to show me around."

Felicity laughed her reply," Vell, I thenk zat ve have a good vacation planned out here. Ve vheel surely have a ball."

She couldn't help but think of the things they would do. She would of course show him all of the main tourist sites but she would show him the hidden wonders of Paris. They would go to the hidden restaurants in the old city, the small but amazing cafes in the parks. It would be very fun, very culturally educative, very ... romantic.

"Yeez, now we just need to acquire the time off that we wheel need to do thez trip right...," Chekov said trailing off.

"Mister Chekov, I am sure zat ve vill find a way to get enough time off, "she replied drinking from her cup trying to put off an aura of self-confidence and total assurance.

She was one hundred percent sure that they would be able to get two or so weeks off at one point over the next five years. Even if they couldn't, they could always wait till after their current journey. She had a feeling that they would remain good friends, even if they didn't necessarily work on the same ship.

"Meez Le Fievre, you are correct. We wheel find a way in time," he said getting up. "Would you like me to escort you to your room or anywhere else?" he added offering him her arm like they did in those old romance movies she loved to watch in her spare time.

He was so well mannered that she just wanted to sigh and melt into a puddle of goo at the same time. She couldn't deny that he made her insides feel all warm inside. She had no idea if he knew that he had this power over her but she wasn't about to inform him if he wasn't aware of the matter.

"Zank-you _monsieur_," she said softly as she accepted his arm with a quick giggle."I vouldn't mind being escorted to my room."

He nodded and set off in the direction of her room. How he knew where it was, she had no idea but she really didn't care. The fact was she was being escorted by this adorable, cute and gorgeous young man. If only her parents knew... well they wouldn't find out for a bit now would they? Just another perk of being away from them, she could be courted by whoever she wished and her parents didn't need to know- not that too many boys she knew even deserved to go out with her.

* * *

_mère patrie -_ mother land, homeland

_collège -_ highschool


	10. Chapter 9

***I do not own Star Trek or any of it's characters. I am not making money off of this, I am just writing this for the heck of it.***

**Thanks again for all of the alerts and everything, it is pretty sweet that I have so many people following this.**

* * *

Stupid Alien... Thing

After a polite good bye kiss on her hand, Chekov left her at her door. She quickly entered the security code and slipped inside the door. Her insides were full of butterflies as she took a long traditional shower. The water washed away the sweat and grim of two days spent in bed. She took the time to comb threw her mane of hair before leaving the steamy cubicle.

Standing in front of her mirror in naught but a towel she smiled as she spun around, flinging water everywhere from her dripping wet hair. She ran her hand threw her hair and for the first time in two days it was soft and silky. She had a feeling that tomorrow she would look, and feel, better by a tenfold.

She hurried to change into her pyjamas and pull out her clothes for tomorrow; her blue short sleeves dress, black under shirt and black boots. Once she was ready for tomorrow, she let herself fall back onto her bed with a sigh. She felt like she was on a cloud and she didn't really want to come down from it.

She couldn't believe what had happened over the past few days. First, she got beat up thoroughly. Then, the whole aliens taking over people thing. Now, this....whatever it was. She felt giddy and hot every time Chekov was around her. She hadn't ever felt this way before and she wasn't one hundred percent sure about what it was. She had ideas but ... she wasn't sure what exactly it was. She knew that she was physically attracted to him and that she was fairly sure she had a crush on him but was that it?

She had only read about this in her text books so she couldn't know from experience exactly how far she went. She knew what she should expect from each stage of attraction but couldn't be sure unless she wanted to test herself with Chekov around, just slightly obvious. She figured that she would just have to wait it out until she figured it out.

"Computer, lightz out," she commanded shifting into a comfortable position.

A very annoying beeping sound woke her up. She moaned and sat up in a quick action, just a little too quickly because her head started to spin and she fell back against her pillow.

"Good morning Ensign Le Fievre," the computerized voice of a woman chimed. The lights all turned on as she had set them when she had started working on the Enterprise. She couldn't help but wince slightly from the sudden change of lighting but at least now she was awake.

She slowly got up, wincing just a bit as her healing body protested the motion and walked over to the chair where she had laid out her clothes on. She quickly pulled them on and went to go splash some water on her face. She ran a brush threw her hair and splash some water on that so that it would curl properly instead of being half flat but still a bit curly. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and pinned back a few of her shorter layers and long side bangs back so they were off of her face.

She looked at the time that was displayed on the lower right corner of her mirror and gasped. She had only 10 minutes to eat and get to the Sickbay for her 6 hour shift. She decided that it was worth the pain to run to get breakfast before her shift. She knew that if she didn't, she would be starving before too long.

She ran as fast as she could manage to the cafeteria. She nodded to the people she knew and when a very excited Russian boy came to talk, she told him that she was running late and couldn't talk. She grabbed a muffin and a coffee and ate and drank them on her way. She managed to get there with only seconds to spare.

"You're late," she heard Bones say behind her.

"Actualy, I waz on time. I waz fifteen seconds early actually," Felicity couldn't help but reply, even if she was a bit of a smart ass.

"Ya ya, show off," she heard him mutter as he walked away.

She smiled and went to check on her things to do list on the panel on the wall. She really didn't have much to do but she was sure that something would happen and they would be working their butts off to get things done. She went around and checked on the patients assigned to her. Everything was normal enough for most of her morning but at about ten in the morning, someone came in with the symptoms of the alien contamination.

Bones came over to her and dismissed her of her other patience so that she could help him instead of him having to break the information to someone else. She took all of the ensign's vitals and sedated him to keep him from acting out.

"Vhat are ve going to do now sire?" she couldn't help but ask once she had done everything he had instructed her to do.

"Well first I have to make sure that the captain knows that there is another one but after that...I guess that we can try the cure I made. I don't know if it will work but ... it's worth a shot," he said going to contact the captain in the Bridge.

When he came back, he had a hypospray loaded with what she could only assume was the test vaccine.

"Here goes nothing," he said before giving it to the sedated man on the table.

They both stood there waiting for something to happen. After a few minutes, Felicity scanned him over again hoping that his heart rate had decreased or that the amount of adrenaline or noradrenalin in his veins would diminish noticeably. Nothing was different, absolutely nothing. She even checked his eyes but they were still black.

"So vhat now?" she said

"I have no idea..." McCoy replied.

"I guezz we'll just have to try again. I can get started if you vant?"she asked softly, sensing that McCoy was currently fairly bummed out.

"Ya you go do that, I'll take him down to where they are holding the other people that are infected," Bones said sounding distant.

"How many people are infected az of now?" Felicity asked after only making it a few steps away from the patient and her superior doctor.

"Counting this poor guy, twenty three," Bones said going to get someone to help take the patient to the holding room.

Felicity sighed and went to the lab to work on the cure for this annoying... thing.


	11. Chapter 10

***I do not own Star Trek or any of it's characters. I am not making money off of this, I am just writing this for the heck of it.***

**Haha, I loved writing this chapter....you'll know why when you read it.**

* * *

My Word

"Bridge to Ensign Le Fievre, come in Le Fievre," a voice woke her up from a nap that she was taking in her room.

"Bridge thiz ez Ensign Le Fievre, what might I be able to do for zou?"she replied groggily into her communicator.

"Please report to the Bridge immediately. Bridge out!" the voice ordered.

She got up slowly and straightened her skirt. She was sort of ticked off that they had woken her during pretty much the only time she had taken off in a few days. Those stupid little buggers were proving to be harder to nuke than anyone had originally thought. She found herself pulling double shifts just so she could work that much more to get just that much closer. Often Bones would have to drag her out of the research lab just so she would eat and get some sleep before she collapsed. She was starting to feel the effects of her long work hours but she just shrugged it off and figured that she could sleep all she wanted when this was all over.

She quickly checked her appearance to make sure that she looked at least slightly presentable and then set off for the Bridge. The halls were filled with only a handful of people and this wasn't just due to the hour it was. More and more people were being sent down to the quarantined part of the ship, whose area was slowly growing with the increasing population of infected people.

The silence of the halls was really starting to bug her. It drove her to feel slightly paranoid as each sound she heard made her jump. She was constantly looking around herself, making sure that no one was following her or acting strangely.

Finally, when she got into the turbolift, she felt able to relax. In just a few short moments, she would be in a room that was still filled with people bustling about. As the doors opened up, she sighed softly before walking into the bright and busy room.

"Ensign Le Fievre, good your here," she heard the captain say as he turned to look at her with his trademark smile plastered on his face. She took a few steps towards the captain so that he wouldn't have to speak loudly if he didn't wish to.

"I have heard from Doctor McCoy that you have been working very hard on an antidote for the ... pandemic we are currently experiencing. Is this correct?"the captain asked.

"Yeez sire, theez ez correct," she replied tying to sound awake and perky even though she was practically on autopilot at the moment.

"Good, then I have some good news for you. The Star Fleet Medical Center has decided that they will help us with finding a cure to this ... disease. You will now be working with some of the best researchers while you are on duty. Star Fleet, and I, hope that this partnership will things speed up and the cure will be found before this gets too far out of hand," the captain told her in a calm voice.

Felicity's heart started to pound in her chest. She was going to be working on this with the best that Star Fleet had. It was truly an honour and she was sure that this would indeed speed things along seeing as she was starting to be at a loss of ideas.

"Et would be an honour to work with them sire," she said softly.

"I'm glad you feel that way," he replied with a grin."Now go get some rest and some food in you, you look like a zombie. Dismissed."

With a nod Le Fievre walked out of the room but not before scanning it for anyone she knew. Lieutenant Uhura was at her post but that was it out of anyone she was on friendly terms with. She hoped that it was just because all of the others were taking their break and not because they were in quarantine.

She found herself walking back to her room without even thinking. She was happy to let herself walk while her mind raced with new ideas that she would propose tomorrow. She was happy, until she almost rammed into someone if they hadn't grabbed her elbow to stop her from walking right into them.

Without looking up, she muttered a quick thanks and an apology. She went to walk away but she realised that the person in question was still holding onto her. She looked up at the person to identify him or her and ask them to let go. She looked up at Pavel Chekov and her heart just about shattered.

His face was twisted with sorrow and worry. His eyes were staring off into the distance in a trance like state and seemed a bit red and puffy, almost like he had been crying. Her heart fluttered and she suddenly felt the urge to hug him and kiss away the pain he was in.

"Whatever ez the matter, Chekov?" she asked softly.

He blinked a few times as her voice seemed to wake him from his trance, almost as if he too had just noticed who he had almost run into. His eyes were filled with pain as he looked down to meet his brown orbs with her green ones. She knew that something was wrong, terribly wrong and it pained her that she didn't know what that was.

"Felicity," he muttered, his voice cracking slightly and caused the girl's heart to get caught in her throat."Et ez Sulu, he ez in quaranteened."

"Oh Chevok," she said trying very very hard not to get all emotional.

Sulu had always been nothing but kind to her and it did pain her to hear that there was nothing that could be done for him in the time being. A few tears managed to force their way out but that was all she would let her body do against her will. Even if she was tired, she would not have any of this rebelling business from her own being.

"Zat ez terrible. _Vient_, let'z go to my quarterz were we can talk without anyone listening," she gently coaxed. (Come)

He nodded and followed her as she made her way to her room. At the door she entered the password without even thinking and walked into her small room. Chekov was so silent and pale that she feared that he had slipped into a living coma.

"Do zou want anything to drink?" she asked softly. Not wanting to bother him but wanting him to feel comfortable.

"I don't suppose you have any hard liquor," he said obviously trying to be funny but failing cause he actually ment it.

" No, sorry but I do have..." she starting looking through her small fridge for anything that he might like." Some red wine or I came make us something hot."

He looked at her with slight disbelief as she mentioned the red wine but nodded slightly so she took that as a yes. She didn't want him thinking she drank a lot or anything but at the same time... she was French so she did like a bit of wine every now and then; it calmed her nerves and helped her relax. She had been drinking the stuff since she was twelve or so, like practically every other child in France her parents were rather relaxed about the topic.

She poured them both a glass and passing him his. She kicked off her boots and sat on her bed, leaning against the wall. She motioned for him to join her, not thinking about how inappropriate of a gesture it was. Normally she would have been all shy and nervous to even invite a guy into her room but this was in a whole other setting than normal. Today, the pair weren't having a date; they were simply grieving over some troubling news.

He kicked off his shoes and joined her on her bed. They both sat there for a bit, just drinking there wine and staring off into nothing. Suddenly his hand found hers and she looked over at him. He was looking at her with a very intense look on his face.

"Promeze me something Felicity," he said softly." Promeze me that you vheel find a cure for thes."

"Chekov, oh Chekov," she muttered leaning in closer to him wanting to make his suffering stop." I wheel do my best, you know zat, but I can't promise anything. I don't know what wheel happen, I don't even know ef you can cure ziss thing," she paused for a moment to take a deep, calming breath." I'll do my best, zats all I can give you. "

He still was looking at her intensely when she was done speaking. She had a feeling that he wasn't mad at her or anything like that, she just got this feeling that was hard to explain. It felt like they were being pulled magnetically together by some unknown force. It was hard to resist but Felicity felt like she had to. She set her half drunk wine glass down on the floor to distract herself from the fact that he was slowly getting closer to her.

She saw him down the last of his wine and place his glass on her bedside table. When they sat up, they were closer than they ever where before. She finally couldn't fight it anymore and allowed herself to inch closer and closer to him until she had her head on his shoulder and he placed his arm around her neck. A sigh escaped her lips and she closed her eyes feeling safe and relaxed. She felt his hand run through her hair and make its way to the back of her head to slowly turn her head so she was facing him.

"Felicity," he muttered in her ear. "I am going to kiss you."

Her heart fluttered and she sighed on the inside. How perfect was this? This was really starting to turn out to be like one of those fairy tales she loved as a child.

She felt his lips draw closer and closer to hers but she kept her eyes shut and just let herself feel. Before she knew it, his lips were gently pressing against hers and she melted on the inside. After a few seconds he pulled away and she opened her eyes slowly. She couldn't help the blush that made its way to her cheeks or the small smile that her mouth was now sporting. He seemed happy about the kiss too, his lips were now in a smile and he did look less like a ghost and more like the beaming boy she knew.

"You don't know how long I've vanted to do zat," he muttered to her.

"Ef et ez as long as I have, then yes I do," she muttered back.

She left out a deep breath and then let herself lay down just in front of Chekov, earning a raised eyebrow.

"What? I am tired," she said with a bit of a shrug.

Chekov smiled slightly and lay down next to her. "I guess I am too," he said kissing her forehead.

She smiled and snuggled closer into him for warmth and comfort.

"_Bonne nuit_," she muttered with her eyes all ready closed. (Good night)

"_dobroy nochi, krasivaya_" he muttered back. (Good night, beautiful)


	12. Chapter 11

***I do not own Star Trek or any of it's characters. I am not making money off of this, I am just writing this for the heck of it.***

**A special thanks to raindropsX. You were the only one who has reviewed in a while so... thanks again. For that, I posted this chapter a week early. Take this into consideration next time you read without reviewing. Reviews= faster chapters. So........ thank raindropsX for this chapter.**

**This is a really short chapter but I really didn't want to take this little funny bit out or let it run into the next chapter. It is just a bit of a commic relief before the next few chapters because I just realised how ... hard(if that is the right word) they are. Enjoy the light, fluffyness.**

* * *

Lover Boy

"Felicity, wake up. Come on meez, Docter Bonez ez calling you," Chekov whispered to the sleeping girl beside him. His let his hands rest on her shoulders to shake her softly. He stopped when she started to move and moaned into her pillow.

" I theenk et ez urgent , they keep calling you,"he whispered in her ear.

"Vhy don't you get et then?" she complained not yet wanting to move.

"I don't want people to get the wrong idea," he said softly with a soft chuckle.

She remained silent for a moment and he thought that she had fallen back asleep but she eventually rolled off the bed. She looked around for her communicator and answered it.

"Le Fievre here," she said into the machine sounding groggy and as tired as she looked.

"Well it sure took ya long enough; anyways I just wanted to know all of the combinations and manipulations you did today," Bones' voice said threw the small speaker.

"Et risk of sounding rude, couldn't you have just read my notes," she mumbled.

"Well ya, I coulda but I'd rather talk to ya about them so..."he said.

She sighed and told him everything she had done that day. She really just wanted to get back to sleep before she had to get back to the lab. Why did he need to wake her? Didn't he know how much teenagers loved to sleep? As much as she hated to admit it, she still was a teenager and therefore she did need more rest than an adult. She was still growing and all that stuff. Didn't anybody bother to think of that fact before waking her up?

She shook her head realising that she was just thinking grouchy, angry thoughts. It wasn't everyone else's fault that she pushed herself too hard now was it? She made herself think of happier things knowing that it would help.

"Well thanks for your in dept account there miss, now I should leave ya to your new lover boy," she heard Bones say.

She was stunned for a moment and she looked at Chekov with a shocked look. He too looked stupefied. How in the world had Bones found out? Wait, how did he know that Chekov was even in her room?

"How...?" she managed to spit out.

"Never mind how, now I'll just leave ya to him. Don't forget to actually get some sleep there missy, I don't want you to get sick on me. Bones out." He laughed

"He ezn't my lover!" she tried to tell him but she realised that he had already disconnect. She sighed and shook her head. "Ef I find out 'ow 'e found out....," she muttered angrily, the words all strung together out of frustration.

Chekov just sat there laughing at her slightly. He found her so adorable at times. "Vell you heard Bonez, he told you to get some sleep. Come on, you can question him later," he said trying to coax her back onto the bed and back to sleep.

She walked over to the bed and lay down next to Chekov. The whole while she was thinking about what Bones had said. The 'new' before lover boy almost annoyed her more than the 'lover boy'. Was he inferring that she had had other lovers before him or was he just stating that Chekov and she had just started to get closer? If the first was the case then she was insulted, if the later then she wondered how on earth he knew that they were a closer as they were.

Then there was the whole 'lover boy' comment. He was hardly her lover, if anything they were in the rudimentary stage of their relationship. She figured that she could call him her beau or her _petit ami_ but not her lover. She knew that Bones was most likely just jesting but at the same time it did bother her. She decided that she would express her displeasure of his comments at a later time.

"One thing, how did he know zat you were in here?" she got out after a big yawn.

"Who knows? Maybe he vas just guessing?" Chekov replied pulling the sheets around her to get her comfy.

Felicity turned to him and smiled slightly as she noted that he wasn't under the covers at all. She almost instantly knew why. If anybody did walk in on them, they wouldn't get the wrong idea. They could just think that the two were talking or studying or doing whatever two wiz kids did when together and they just happened to fall asleep on her bed. Totally innocent and pure.

"Next time just answer ze call for me and tell zem zat I am sleeping. Don't wake me up unless et ez really important," she said softy feeling herself start to drift off again.

She heard Chekov laugh softly and kiss her hair. She could feel him playing with her dark brown locks and sighed happily. She slowly let herself drift off.

*********

Again, she found herself running on auto-pilot. She was doing everything mechanically and noting everything down with dull, scientific words. Her brain was cloudy and slow. Each movement took an exceptional amount of effort and energy.

The intercom was speaking to her but she was too out of it to realise what it was saying. She saw everyone change from being totally concentrated on their work to slightly frightened. She looked around herself feeling really out of it and confused. People began to rush about the room with fear etched on their faces.

"Wait, what ez going on?" she asked one of the senior nurses who walked past her. She didn't care if she sounded like an idiot; she needed to know what was going on. She really did hated feeling this out of the loop, even if it was her fault.

"The quarantined folk, some of 'em got loss, they are headin' this way," the nurse said before rushing out of the room leaving a very confused French girl standing there.

* * *

**HAHAHAHA major cliffie right there. I decided to give you a little preview of the next chapter... now you have to wait a week till I post up the next chapter.... or if you all suck up to me I might post it soon.**


	13. Chapter 12

***I do not own Star Trek or any of it's characters. I am not making money off of this, I am just writing this for the heck of it.***

**Thanks again raindropsX for the revew, you were the only one out of......like 100 people that reviewed so right nowyou are pretty much a star in my books. ....**

**Well anyways, there is only a few more chapters after this. I have two more written up and I am debating on weither or not to just end it or to draw it out for a bit more..... what do you think? It is sort of up to you guys. If you guys give me some ideas I might make this story a bit longer if not I'll just finish it at chapter....15 will it be? ya so... the futur of this story is in your hands now....**

* * *

Annoying sheep

"_**The quarantined folk, some of 'em got loss, they are headin' this way,"**_

'_Ok, now what do I do? If I leave, I won't be able to work on the cure but I might get bashed up again if I don't,'_ she thought to herself finding that she couldn't decide on what she should do. She looked around the lab to find that it was almost bare of people. The few who did remain were working at a dizzying speed.

She knew deep inside that she should stay and work but she was terrified of the possible consciences. She was about to leave before she remember that she had given her word to Chekov that should would do her best to help Sulu. She wasn't one to go back on her word and she would be if she didn't at least try just a bit longer. With a deep sigh she went back to work and started where she left off. At least now she seemed more alert and she found that she could work a lot faster.

She jumped and spun around as one of the others who had chosen to stay yelled "I got it!" She would have felt ridiculous if she hadn't noticed that almost everyone in the room had had a similar reaction. The room was silent for a few seconds before everyone started to talk at once asking how he did it or if he was sure it would work. Felicity opted for remaining silent knowing that her questions wouldn't be heard in the ruckus anyways. She really did hope that he did find the cure, for everyone's sake.

Once the questions finished coming, everyone set off to replicating the work that the Ensign had done. Every step along the way, Felicity prayed that this was really it and that this would make everything better. She wouldn't let herself think of what might happen if this wasn't it. For all she knew this 'cure' could have some crazy side effect or just make things work. She just had to go along with it and help replicate it so that they would have enough to give to all of the affected crew members.

Everyone was happily working now that we seemed to have finally found the cure. I looked around me and was pleased that no one was looking at me. I quickly pulled up the messaging center on my PADD and punched in a quick message to Chekov to tell the Bridge. It read:

"_**P.C**_

_**Apparently we found a cure for this thing. We are all working hard to replicate it. I can't spare the time to call the Bridge. Tell everyone that most people left and only 5 remain working on replicating cure. I think we will be able to get this in the affected people before they cause too much damage.**_

_**-F. l F"**_

She was happy to tell someone that they had good news. Maybe people might calm down a bit now, now that they knew that it was almost over. She was starting to dream of what she would do with all of her free time when this was all over. With only one shift a day she would have a ton of time to waste. She would love to sleep for a good 8 hours straight without having to wake up to talk to someone or having weird nightmares like she had been having lately. Maybe they would give her a day off or something. She could easily see herself barricading herself in her room for a day straight, only leaving her bed to take care of her physical needs. Wouldn't that just be heaven?

Her happy mussing was interrupted with a sudden scream that came from the entrance to Sickbay. Her heart started to pound and she looked around to see what everyone else was planning to do about this scream. The men in the room were trying to act all brave but it was easy to see that they too were afraid of what could happen.

"Esn't anyone going to do anything?" she couldn't help but ask.

"What do you plan on us doing?" someone replied rather snappily. Obviously someone didn't cope with fear and stress all that well.

"I don't know, go and see why they are screaming?" she offered trying to hide the fear she was feeling.

"Why don't you do it them if ya are so brave?" someone else said.

"Sure, send ze youngest one out first," she muttered ducking her head. She didn't want to start a fight. Fighting wouldn't help them; in fact it would probably hurt them more than they would think.

A few silent moments were only filled with the shrill shrieks coming from the other side of the door. The fear in the room was almost palpable. Everyone was looking at everyone else, urging them to go and do something. They were all acting like cowardly sheep, not willing to ever take up initiative and go do something on their own. Felicity noticed that she wasn't doing anything either but she had rationalised it in her mind. She was the youngest of the group and therefore most likely the weakest, why should she go and risk her hide whilst one of the older men should be able to easily go and help without getting hurt too badly. After a while, the biggest of the men in the room got up and took a hypospray loaded with the antidote and sighed. "Fine, I'll go. If I am not back in a few minutes then call for aid," he said.

As he exited the room everyone tensed. They were all waiting for something else to happen, for anything to happen. Everyone sat in their seats counting the seconds waiting for him to return and tell us that it was all a sick joke or something.

The scream was coming now but it came less frequently and there were other sounds coming from the other side of the door. There was lots of clashing around and the sound of things falling to the ground. After one last grunt, a loud thud was audible and the screaming turned to a soft whimpering. Felicity had unconsciously grabbed her PADD and hugged it to her chest. She felt herself relax just a bit and she let her death grip on her PADD loosen to just a firm hold. She was lucky that these things were a lot sturdier then they looked otherwise hers would be wrecked.

Finally, the door opened to relieve a pretty bashed up looking man and a terrified and equally battered woman. People rushed forward to help them into the room. The man brushed off the hands that went to help him telling everyone that he was fine.

"Has anyone call for help yet?" he asked looking around.

Everyone blinked at him with glazed over eyes. It seemed like all of them hadn't even thought of calling for help. He noticed that he had been wrong in his original assumption that everyone had forgot. Felicity was tapping away at her PADD and she quickly looked up and nodded. He saw this and seemed relieved.

"We should get back to replicating that antidote, they are banging on that door pretty hard. I don't know how much longer it'll hold," he said before walking over to his post. He picked up a vile of the antidote," This stuff seems to nuke the buggers... you just have to get near them first."

Everyone sat there for a few moments in shock and then hurried to work, trying to ignore the loud banging that they were starting to hear.

Felicity looked down at her PADD and at the message she had just sent to Chekov.

"_**Pavel. Send help now! " **_


	14. Chapter 13

***I do not own Star Trek or any of it's characters. I am not making money off of this, I am just writing this for the heck of it.***

**Well aren't you guys just lucky that it is a long weekend for me and I am in a good mood. Here you go, another chapter. Ony two more to go after this so... enjoy the while you can. **

* * *

Where in the world are you?

Felicity sat there trembling ever so slightly. She was truly terrified right now. She could hear the main door starting to come unhinged. Once they go through that door there honestly wasn't much stopping them from getting into the lab.

By now, everyone was well aware that they actually had a pretty good chance of getting hurt and they all gave up trying to be calm and working on the cure. They all knew that if nobody came to help them, they would be in big trouble anyways; after all they were doctors and scientists, not security. Sure some of them were pretty big and built but most of them weren't and would just end up killed if they tried to do anything but defend themselves.

'_Why the hell did I have to not bring my phaser today?'_ she asked herself.

She could bet that everyone was thinking the same thing. Normally people didn't bring their phasers with them whilst on the ship but lately, it was almost stupid not to bring it with you. Seeing as all of them were tired from working the hours they have, all of them had made the mistake not to think before they got down here therefore they did not remember that they might need they standardised weapon. And now they would all pay heavily for that silly mistake.

She knew that people were coming to help them but she just wasn't sure if they might arrive too late. If that was to be the case then that would really suck, as she had heard many people put it. She really didn't want to die, not yet at least. She was far too young to leave this world, she still had lots to do and even more to see. Her mind ran to the plans she had made with Chekov. This made her think of Chekov himself and how sweet he was to her. She just hoped that he managed to get everyone to get their butts down here and help save the people near trapped in the lab with her.

She smiled as her mind imagined the Russian youth jumping up and exclaiming that they all must go and help her... and her fellow workers of course. She could really see him doing something like that. He was so protective and chivalrous, she was certain that he wouldn't ever deny a maiden in need of aid. As small and young as he was, he just had that prince charming air about him. Of courses he wasn't ridiculously built or most likely very talented in combat... but that was really beside the point. Despite all of these things, he would still come and save her. She was one hundred percent sure of it. Now... where was he?

A loud crashing sound resonated in the room adjacent this one.

Where the hell was that cute skinny little Russian boy with the rescues posse in tail?

Through the wall she could only describe the noise she heard as chaos. The people, if she dared to call them that at this instant, were moaning, shrieking and yelling. She could hear objects being kicked or thrown around the room. She was sure that the room would be a total mess after this all.

She panicked and let herself slide from her chair to the floor and then scoot under the desk. A futile action but it made her feel safer to be with her back against something solid and less open. She sat there clinging to her PADD as if it would save her by some miracle.

If ever she had needed a prince charming in any way, shape or size it was now.

She could hear the men organizing themselves to fight off the affected people the best they could and defend the women until back up came to help. A head looked under the desk and she just about screamed before she realized it was just one of the guys here to give her a hypospray full of the cure. From the smile he gave her she could tell that he found her hiding space cute.

She looked out and saw that the other women were gathered at the back of the room in a little group. Obviously they thought themselves too grand or grown up to hide under a desk even if it proved to be the most logical and defensive place to be. Yes, she was right to hide under the desk. It really was the best place to be at the moment. Unless any of the possessed people looked under the desk, which she found unlikely due to the fact that they would be occupied with the people attacking them, they would not be able to see her.

All of a sudden everyone in the room was silent and the door started to be pounded against. She knew that this door would not stand up against the blows it was receiving for near as long as the other one. This was practically it them, the silence before the storm. How she wished the damn door would just brake and this whole scenario would just start. She just wanted the outcome to be dealt out quickly and preferably rather painlessly. She hated this eerie silence that had fallen over the room like a thick fog.

Finally the door was down and the room erupted into a mix of screams and battle cries. She just sat there whimpering and trembling like the coward she was. She wouldn't deny it, she was a coward. She had always gotten away with it and even now when she had a pretty good feeling that she would die anyways, she wasn't about to go out there and fight. She'd rather die than get beat up and then die, it would hurt a lot less or at least she hoped that it would.

From her vantage point, she couldn't see if the workers were gaining any ground or if the soft thuds of humans hitting the ground were from those workers themselves falling to the ground unconscious or dead. She hoped that they were at least sticking a few of the infected people with the cure and getting a few more people on their side, not that that would really do anything for them.

Things seemed to quiet down a bit and she took that as a very back thing for her side. She didn't dare move an inch. Even her breathing was shallow and silent as if the slightest sound would get here killed. She noticed that there were not all that many people still in the room and she couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not. She saw some of the obviously affected people hanging around as if they were looking for someone that they had missed and she could help let out a teeny tiny whimper.

'Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit! Where in the world are you Chekov? Come on don't let me down now, not now of all times,' she thoughts terrified for her life.

She saw boots approaching her hiding spot and she stopped breathing. The boots stopped right in front of her and stood there a bit, as if torturing her. Suddenly her chair was flung across the room and the knees above the boots bent down until she saw a yellow jumper, then shoulders and then a face. She gasped at who she saw and shivered as she heard a cool, deathly," Well hello there Felicity."


	15. Chapter 14

***I do not own Star Trek or any of it's characters. I am not making money off of this, I am just writing this for the heck of it.***

**Only two more chapters left...... have fun.**

* * *

Guess who?

It was Sulu who was peering at me with those black eyes. Those black eyes alone were enough to make me shudder at the memory of the injuries she had acquired because of them, but those eyes on my friend.... beyond creepy. She knew that he was one of the affected people that would be attacking us but she had never imagined that it would be he would kill me.

If she weren't so terrified for her life, she surely would have seen this scene as actually quite humorous. It was funny how the world played out huh? Friend killing friend. Even though she had tried her best to find a cure he would still end up being her doom. Wait a minute, they had found a cure.

She looked down at the full hypospray in her hand and she gasped slightly. She had totally forgotten that she had had it in her hand all along. She was surprised that she hadn't jabbed herself with it by accident or something of the sort.

Sulu looked down at her hand and smirked. "Now now Felicity, is that how you would treat a friend? Jabbing them with a hypospray without them knowing," he said grabbing her wrist and twisting it so she was forced to release the only weapon she had.

She found herself being dragged out of her safe spot and could help but wince at the similarities this situation had with the one she had been in a few weeks ago. Five guys, all against her. This time, she didn't expect to be saved by anyone and that was the only difference she could think off in her panicked state.

She stood up, trying but failing to look brave as she was still trembling like a lamb. She earned a few snickers from this move and even more as she placed her PADD down on the desk behind her. She really didn't want it to get in the way of anything even though she knew that either way, she was a dead girl.

They were torturing her more by delaying her beating and eventually death and they knew it. They were obviously enjoying it and there was nothing that she would be able to do to stop them from enjoying this. Everything that she could say or anything she could do would just be turned against her with triple the force she had sent it out with. She knew that he best plan would be just to stand there and wait until they decided they wanted to get started.

They got bored of playing with her after a few torturous moments and they slowly drew in on her. She closed her eyes and braced herself for what would happen next. Just as before, the blows were quick and painfully accurate. It was as if they wanted to inflict as much pain as possible before killing her. This was a very cruel and brutal race of aliens and she hoped that they would all go to hell and stay there because that is where they deserved to go.

She lost track of time as she found herself getting more and more injured. Slowly she found herself slide to the ground sitting in a braced position hoping to get less damaging blows this way but these guys were determined to make her suffer so they managed to get her on her back in a series of kicks pulling and throwing her off balance. On the ground she knew that she would get a series of more painful blows then she had gotten standing up but she didn't dare to turn around to shield her delicate abdomen and ribcage in case they decided it would be fun to dislocate her vertebrae or something equally painful as that.

She felt herself slowly slipping away into the darkness that was coaxing her slowly away from the very painful reality. She felt her body start to go numb and her brain slowly start to fuzz out the details so that she would be able to forget this entire scenario if by some miracle she didn't end up in heaven this day. She was starting to happily edge towards the black nothingness that had been coaxing her for so long. She guessed that if she just went towards it instead of fighting it, this would all just end.

She had no idea what they were doing to her nor did she want to know. For all she knew they were raping her but again, she'd rather not know. She'd rather but stay in the semi-dark place she was in now, the place in between the world of the living and the dead. She liked it here, she didn't feel anything and she could choose not to hear anything if she wanted to. It was pleasantly numb and a really good change from the pain she had felt just a few minutes ago.

Only when she heard the zapping sound of phasers did her attention turn towards the living side of this whole area. She had a feeling that phasers were a good sign but couldn't feel anything so wasn't sure. She heard someone talking to her, call her something. Feebee, Fele... no those weren't it. Felicity, yes, yes that was it. That was what they were calling her. Why they were calling her Felicity, she had no idea. She couldn't remember a Felicity, she couldn't remember...... well anything.

Suddenly she realized that not remembering couldn't be a good thing, it just couldn't. Something deep in her soul told her to fight to go back towards the light that was life and to forget about the pain she would feel by doing so. The fear in her drove her to listen to that voice and she fought her way all the way into the light.

She regretted it just a bit as she started to feel more and more pain but she slowly remembered more and more. Her memories made up for the pain she was forced to endure. She remembered that she was Felicity and she started to recognize the voices around her. Slowly she became more and more aware of the other noises around her and of... well everything really.

With a powerful stab, the last bit of pain came to her attention and she let out a soft gasp from her bloodied lips. Her eyes shot open and she felt someone holding her down as she tried to sit up. She looked up into the dark brown eyes that belonged to her dear Pavel Chekov.

She was oblivious to the rest of the people around her as she looked into those eyes and felt water tumble from her eyes and down her cheeks. She felt his hands wipe away the tears before they could get too far and she couldn't help but feel like she was safe for the first time in a while.

She desperately wanted to lift her hand to his face and stroke one of those perfect pale cheeks of his but the pain in her body kept her from even attempting to do this action knowing that it would just lead to more pain. She broke her fixation with his eyes only to look around her person to see who all was in the room still.

Bones was tricording her body checking just how much damage she had been issued this time around. Uhura was off in a corner talking into the communicator in her ear and tapping away at her PADD. Felicity just figured that she was writing a report of some kind and left it at that. She saw Spock and the Captain checking to see if the other people in the room were dead or simply knocked out. A few other people were doing the same but she wasn't sure of their names and could only guess their occupations from their uniform.

A painful ache was starting to throb at the back of her neck and head and she knew immediately that she had a pretty bad concussion_. 'Oh joy, just what I need ... a bruise on my brain on top of everything. Is there a place that they didn't bruise me? Perhaps my feet or hands but that is most likely it,'_ she thought a bit crabby from all the pain and no meds to dull it.

Chekov placed a hand on her cheek and pulled her to face him gently. He seemed to sense that I was getting grumpy and obviously wanted to calm the fire in my body before it got too big. He slowly leaned down to kiss both my cheeks then my forehead before finally giving me a small peck on the lips. I heard a soft cheer and a short laugh coming from the people in the room, the cheer most likely from the captain and who knows who laughed. I felt my heart flutter and flushed as the tricorder recorded it and let the room know by beeping. I soon forgot all about that as I lost myself in the brown, adoring eyes that belonged to my beloved.

"I was so was so worried about you. Don't ewer do that to me again Felicity. I just about died when I saw you there on the floor," I heard him ramble in my ear. He kissed me again lightly before adding, "At least et made me realise just how much I care about you Felicity. Felicity.... I theenk.... I lowe you."

He looked into my eyes with such love and adoration that I felt like I would melt. I didn't know what to say but I figured that a cheesy storybook confession of love deserved a cheesy storybook answer. "I love zou too Chekov," I managed to get out ever though it was soft and very rough. "I love zou very much."

He smiled at me and proceeded to kiss me lightly all over my face not daring to press too hard in case he hurt me. I had to be honest with myself, the second I closed my eyes it felt like a butterfly was flying against my face and kissing me with its wings. That was the last thing I remembered feeling before I let myself fall into a pleasant slumber land that was full of dreams of Chekov and I in romantic settings. Oh yes, very pleasant indeed.


	16. Epilogue

***I do not own Star Trek or any of it's characters. I am not making money off of this, I am just writing this for the heck of it.***

**This is the last chapter guys so I hope you all enjoy it. I just want to thank all of yall who reviewed this story, especialy raindropsX who reviewed about a billion times (well not really but you get the point). This was fun while it lasted, I sure will miss writing about this couple. **

**I hope you will all look into reading my other stories and will enjoy them as much as you all enjoyed this. **

* * *

Prologue: Safe, at last

This time around, she had a feeling that she would not get to be out and about after only a day or two. It was the first day of her bed rest and so far, it wasn't as bad as it was the first time around. Oh and this time she was set up in her own room because Sick Bay was still a mess after yesterday's incident. Besides that fact, it felt like a pretty much a huge case of déjà vu. She couldn't help but be bored to death when she was awake, which luckily wasn't all that long. She hoped that someone would come and visit her for a while but she knew that everyone who wasn't confined to their bed was helping clean up the ship and repair anything that was broken.

She was currently trying to concentrate on the small screen of her PADD but her concussion was making that hard. After a few minutes of trying, she was forced to give up to the throbbing pain that pounded constantly in her skull. For once, the pain in her head was alone and over taking everything else. It was nice not to ache all over. Of course if she moved she would make the pain reappear throughout her body but that wasn't the point.

She had gotten off pretty easily really. She only had a pretty bad concussion, a few broken ribs (but really, most of them weren't completely healed before she got into her second brawl) and a body that was black and blue. She hadn't even gotten any cuts really, just a busted lip. She had a few slight fractures but nothing that would take too long to heal, they'd most likely be better before all of the bruises disappeared.

The whoosh of the door made her turn her head to look at the door , moving her head just a bit too fast and earning a soft French curse from her lips. At the door stood her favourite person of late and she found that she had to smile slightly.

"'ello," she said weakly moving her head to look straight ahead to dull the pain.

"Hello Felicity," Chekov said walking towards the girl on the bed.

"So are zou on brake or something?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, but I vant to make sure you have compeny and are vell," he said sitting on the chair next to her bed.

He grabbed her hand and held it in his, squeezing it just a bit. "How are you?" he asked softly.

"Ze best I can be I guezz," she said smiling in his direction.

"That's good," he said.

He leaned forward to brush his lips on her forehead and push her hair back. She smiled at the sweetness of his gesture. There was lots of room on her bed so she patted the spot next to her for him to lie next to her. Her laughed and kicked off his boots before letting himself settle next to her, rapping his arms around her shoulders lightly.

"Zou should take a nap," she muttered to him.

"You should too," he replied in the same tone.

" 'ow about ve both take a nap, " she said with a soft laugh.

He laughed in agreement and kissed her head softly before snuggling into her. She managed to turn in his arms without too much pain and she looked up at him through her dark lashes. He looked down at her with the slightest smirk. He had a feeling that he knew what she wanted.

He brought their arms up and kissed her knuckles. The kisses trailed from her hand to her arm, up to her shoulder and neck before reaching her face and finally her lips. She giggled slightly as the light rain of kisses tickled slightly. He was very soft and careful when kissing any part with a bruise on it, which just tickled more. Her lips danced against his feeling hot and puffy from the action. They let each other dance and flight lightly for dominance, not ever pushing too hard for fear of reopening the cut on Felicity's lip. He delicately let his hands run along her body and she returned the motion with enthusiasm.

After a few minutes of playful displays of affection, she had to pull back and cover a yawn. The drugs she was on made her feel drowsy and sleepy. She hated to admit it but she would fall asleep if she closed her eyes again, even to kiss him. He laughed slightly and yawned himself. She figured that the fact that yawns were contagious was true then.

"Sleep time," she muttered leaning into his chest.

"Yes, time to sleep," Chekov replied pulling her into his chest."Your safe now, forewer and alvays, I promise that nothing vill happen to you," he muttered into her ear.

She sighed and relaxed into him. She believed him and knew that he would be true to his word when he could. She felt safe in his arms. They were the walls of her fortress and with them; she knew that she would always be protected with him with her.


End file.
